Don't Leave Me
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: Lukas felt like crying. He knew Matthias was on the verge of leaving. They were just so different, yet Lukas really loved Matthias. He wanted to hold Matthias and squeeze away any memories of hurt and pain that he caused for the Danish man throughout their relationship. But he knew if did, Matthias would retaliate and struggle until he was free from the unwanted embrace.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: DenNor! Don't like then don't read.**

Don't Leave Me

Lukas did this every night. He would run his fingers through Matthias's hair soothingly. The other never woke and perhaps never even felt or noticed his hair been touched. Lukas would then stroke Matthias's cheek. He enjoyed feeling the softness and warmth of his partner's skin. It was hard for Lukas to show affection when Matthias was awake so he did it while Matthias was asleep. He knew his partner would never know but he wanted to give Matthias a warm and loving side of himself. Matthias was becoming distant emotionally and physically. Lukas was scared that Matthias would leave him and he blamed himself for that. He knew he was too cold and cruel to Matthias. And bit by bit, he believed he was breaking Matthias love for him. He felt like he was undeserving of his partner's love. He believed there were others out there with the joy, spirit, and enthusiasm that Matthias would embrace lovingly, but instead was with him and shattering into bits.

There was a soft whine and the Norwegian woke up from his thoughts. He knew it was Matthias; maybe the Danish man was awake after all. "Lukas, stop petting me. I want to sleep."

His heart nearly broke there. It's been a week since Matthias started to use his name instead of "sweetheart" or "dear".

"I'm sorry," he said removing his hand away from Matthias's warm cheeks.

"You're what?" Matthias asked with a surprised tone.

"I said I was sorry," Lukas said still feeling the warmth from Matthias skin on his fingers.

"That's a first," Matthias said as he turned around and went back to his dreams.

Lukas felt like crying. He knew Matthias was on the verge of leaving. They were just so different, yet Lukas really loved Matthias. He wanted to hold Matthias and squeeze away any memories of hurt and pain that he caused for the Danish man throughout their relationship. But he knew if did, Matthias would retaliate and struggle until he was free from the unwanted embrace. Matthias has been doing that lately. Lukas would try to hold hands but Matthias would always untwine their fingers and walk away. A hug was even worse, Matthias would always let out a low whine and gently push Lukas back to walk away. Everyone was starting to notice, Lukas was even confronted by Tino. The Finnish man didn't really ask much, just said, "What is going on between Matthias and you?" Lukas just replied back with a simple, "Just normal relationship problems," Tino did not seem convinced but didn't press any further.

Lukas looked down at Matthias and saw his partner frowning into their bedsheet. It looked like Matthias wasn't going to sleep tonight. Lukas wanted to go out for fresh air but how could he just leave Mathias like that? With a shaky courage, Lukas ran his fingers through Matthias golden locks and pressed his lips against Matthias's cheek. He could feel Matthias flinch and see Matthias fingers clutching and twisting into the bedsheet tightly. The frown only got worse from there but Matthias didn't say anything.

"Goodnight, sweetie," Lukas said as he got up and walked out of their bedroom.

He felt so unwanted. He wondered, if maybe, his lover ever felt unwanted. He just wanted to touch, hold, and kiss his Matthias but every time the Danish would push him away and walk off, leaving him alone. People were talking and watching them, whispering about them quietly. He heard people. His family was no exception. He knew they were talking about Matthias and him. He could hardly care. All he wanted and wished was to have Matthias back in his arms.

* * *

" _Tell me what you think,"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lukas curled up on the porch swing and hugged his legs to his chest. He was shivering but it wasn't from the cold. He was stressed and sleep deprived. Lukas could not even remember the last night of proper rest he had, perhaps it was a week ago. If he was normal, he would have collapsed right where he was from exhaustion. He needed sleep but he could not sleep no matter how many times he tried. Every time he would lie down next to Matthias his mind would decide to take a field trip to his relationship issues. Lukas would constantly think about his distant and unreachable Matthias. He missed his partner's touches and warm body.

Lukas raised his fingers up to his cheeks and felt something wet. He was crying. Just how far was he in his thoughts to not realize it? Lukas's bottom lip turned into a frown and the Norwegian man buried his face into his palms. He just wanted Matthias back but his partner was fed up with the stone cold and emotionless Norwegian. Lukas always thought back to the happy times before their relationship turned bitter. He liked to believe that Matthias had some type of magic that cured his insomnia. He remembered when Matthias would kiss him and hug him when they slept. His insomnia would practically disappear the moment Matthias arm would drape over his waist and the words goodnight were whispered. Now his insomnia has returned and Matthias wasn't being his knight in shining armor to rescue him from it.

Lukas grabbed a pillow off of the swing and buried his face into it. A muffle scream was heard but not enough to rouse anyone from their sleep. He usually did this when he was upset and scared. He believed if anyone heard his sobs or saw his tears then his reputation would be tarnished and he would be deemed as a weakling.

"Matthias, I need you…," Lukas sobbed as he pressed the pillow over his mouth while tear drops kept rolling down his cheeks.

His body was trembling, his breaths were coming out in gasps, and he was just so exhausted. How long has he been outside for? Was it past midnight already? Maybe if he closed his eyes, calmed himself down, he could go back inside decently…

* * *

" _Tell me what you think. And I'm glad that you like this, hopefully, maybe, you'll like chapter two as well. Similes and kisses,"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sun always woke him the minute it came up. And it would send its evil little minions, called sun rays, to sneak through the curtains and take what precious little sleep he could manage to get. He despised the sun with every ounce in him for its sleep stealing ways. He did everything to block out the sun from hiding his face into pillows, getting UV protective curtains, painting the bedroom a darker color, and even trying the old method of pulling the _blankets_ over him, which was what he was doing right now.

" _Blankets?!"_ Lukas thought as he tightened his hold on the thick red fabric and bolted right up in _bed_.

Memories of crying and dozing off on the swing rushed back to him instantly. He remembered the pillow pressed against his mouth to suppress each and every sob. He remembered each tear that fell and stained his cheeks. He remembered the faint squeak of the front door opening as his eyes shut close from exhaustion. It must have been Matthias who had carried him back inside and put him into bed. No one else would do such a thing, no one would risk touching him to have battle axes thrown at them later on by a certain ex-Viking.

Lukas looked towards his side expecting to see the wild golden hair of his lover but instead he found a long stemmed red rose lying atop his love's pillow. Lukas's lips began to quiver as he reached out to grab the rose. He remembered what Matthias told him once, he remembered so very clearly in his head.

" _I love flowers, but I love them more when it's on you," – Matthias._

Those words made his heart melt and he couldn't control himself after that. He jumped right into Matthias arms and crashed his lips against his lover's. Later that night, he tried to describe or put into proper words the joy and love he felt in his journal but he couldn't. So instead he glued the rose petals down and wrote, _"The loveliest day in my life"_.

Thinking about that memory brought a sad smile to Lukas's quivering lips. He hugged the rose to his chest and shut his eyes closed. Fresh tears poured down his already tear stained cheeks as the bedroom door opened.

Matthias paused in the doorway as he saw his sweetheart, his one and only, sitting on the bed crying. His heart ached as the tears kept pouring down his love's face endlessly. He just couldn't take it anymore. "Lukas…?" he said, as the Norwegian opened his teary eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Lukas clenched his eyes shut again as sobs after sobs escaped his lips. His words were barely understandable. "You don't love me anymore."

Matthias heart ached again and he crossed the bedroom; putting his hands under the Norwegian's arms; he lifted Lukas up and held him tightly in an embrace. "I may be upset at you, but that does not mean I don't love you,"

Lukas wrapped his legs and arms around Matthias and clung onto the Danish man, with the intentions of never letting go. "So you don't hate me?" he asked, feeling warm lips pressing against his bare neck.

Matthias sat down on the bed with Lukas still intertwined around his body and pressed his lips against Lukas's trembling ones. Their kiss was short but all together sweet, with trembling lips and tears in all. "Lukas, I love you. I always have and I always will. You're the one person that I will fight to the death for. Don't ever doubt my love for you."

Lukas smiled and his tears changed to happy ones. Just hearing the words coming out of Matthias was lifting the pain from his heart and reassuring him. He felt a thousand times better than before. "I'm so sorry; I promise I won't ever again doubt you and I love you so much, Matthias. You're prefect."

He grinned and stood back up again with Lukas still wrapped around him and in his arms. "That's what I always wanted to hear from you."

"Then I'll say it every day from morning to night for you," Lukas said, running his fingers through his love's hair.

"I can hardly wait to hear you, but for now let's get you ready. Berwald and Tino are waiting for us downstairs," Matthias said, walking towards the master bathroom.

He set Lukas gently down on the countertop and turned around to shut and lock the bathroom door. A smirk appeared on his lip and he turned back to look at his blushing Norwegian.

"They can wait a little longer. I bet they're hardly even thinking about us right now," he said, bringing a small giggle out of Lukas's mouth. "Now let's get comfortable princess."

* * *

" _Tell me what you think. I was listening to a happy, will you get up and dance, song and trying to write something sad, well, it doesn't really fit together. I hope you liked."_


End file.
